


Anonymous

by BlueTeaParty



Series: The Quiet Ones [8]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Loving Husbands, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Stuck in the wall, bdsm club, dildo, fully consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-06 12:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTeaParty/pseuds/BlueTeaParty
Summary: Kaidan is stuck in the wall and gets fucked by anonymous people, while Shepard watches him. They both enjoy it.





	Anonymous

**Author's Note:**

> This is complete fantasy. As in, anonymous sex with no condoms and no fear of STD's. Please enjoy it as such.

It felt strange.

This side of the wall was peaceful. Just him and Shepard. The other side, well.

Kaidan squirmed in the unique pillory he had been placed into. It was relatively comfortable, designed for a longer scene, in so much as his knees could take. He was kneeling on a soft bench, but his feet were on the other side of the opaque omni-wall, bound spread apart to make sure he couldn’t close his legs.

But the best part? The part that had him and Shepard excited? His naked ass was sticking out, facing the club, on display and open for anyone to stick their cock, fingers or tongue into.

“Feeling good?” Shepard murmured into his ear. The room they were in muted the music from the club, and the man sat comfortably on a bench in front of him.

“Yeh,” Kaidan murmured back, chasing John’s face for a kiss. It was granted, soft and almost chaste. John’s hand came up, cupping Kaidan’s cheek gently. Rubbing slowly, Shepard deepened the kiss, his other hand searching for one of Kaidan’s. He squeezed, and Kaidan did so in return.

“I still can’t believe you agreed to this,” John grinned against Kaidan’s lips. “It’s so fucking sexy.”

Kaidan couldn’t help but grin in return. Waggling his eyebrows, he looked John in eye, slowly licking his lips. John moaned, fisting his cock through his fatigues. The commander was still fully clothed. “God Kaidan. I fucking love you.”

The biotic laughed, then wiggled in his restraint. Hopefully it looked tempting on the other side.

“Can’t wait to see your face, when the first cock begins to pound that sweet ass of yours.”

Kaidan blushed slightly. He had been lovingly stretched by Shepard before being restrained and it had taken all their combined willpower to not call the scene off, and just fuck each other. Instead, John had pushed him gently to his knees, locking his ankles in place. The omni-wall had activated around his waist; cock caught on that side, hanging half-hard while they waited.

“Kiss me please,” Kaidan murmured, reaching out for him.

John couldn’t deny such a sweet request. They kissed. Slowly. Softly. John gently tilted Kaidan’s face towards his own, gently rolling his tongue against the scarred lips. There was no struggle for dominance, just two people reaffirming love for each other.

Then, Kaidan’s eyes widened and he moaned deeply. Shepard sat back, watching his partner’s face carefully for any sign of distress. Instead, Kaidan had a small smile on his face, mouth parted slightly as someone explored him behind the wall.

“Tell me what they’re doing,” John murmured, reaching out to cup Kaidan’s face.

The biotic leaned into the hand, grateful for the physical contact. His hands clenched. “They’re, ah, oh! They’re licking my ass.”

“Mmmm, that must feel good.” John leaned forward, nuzzling into Kaidan’s hair. He moaned again, then gasped.

“Ah, yes! They’re, they’re fucking me on their tongue,” Kaidan thrashed in the wall. He was trying to press backwards, then he moaned long and deep as his entire body stiffened. “Ah, god, they just stopped. I can’t feel anything, oh...”

John grinned.

“Oh fuck, that’s their cock…fuck!”

He leant forward, resting his forehead on Shepard’s knee. John idly played with his hair, imagining who might be on the other side of that wall. Kaidan was breathing harshly against his knee, entire body trembling. It was incredibly erotic watching Kaidan’s face contort with pleasure as a total stranger entered him. The biotic’s mouth was open, panting slightly while his eyes were hooded. “Ah, oh god, yeeeeeeees. Shepard! They’re inside me! They’re fucking inside me!”

Hazy brown eyes flicker up to meet John’s own, before his body jerked forward from the thrust of the stranger inside him.

“Ah, John…oh god, they’re inside me. Their cock is inside me!” Kaidan was repeating himself, seemingly in awe about what he was doing, what they were doing together.

“Mmmmm, tell me about their cock sweetheart.” John’s hands rubbed comfortingly at Kaidan’s back, his powerful arms. It was a reminder for both, that they were here together. Both part of the scene, even as it happened outside.

“It’s, ungf, long, so fucking long, ah god! When’s it going to stop? Ah!” His eyes closed and John smiled at the view. A stranger was fucking his life partner, his husband, and his cock was hard as fucking stone at the sight.

Kaidan’s head hung down again, while he panted hard. “It’s, they’re, fuck…they’re all the way in. I can feel his balls, oh!” The biotic’s entire body trembled, then he jolted forward as far as the bondage allowed. His eyes widened again. “They’re fucking me, ah! They’re fucking me, oh god!”

John admired the look on Kaidan’s face; awe and lust blending into one.

“Ah, John, ah, oh god, oh god, oh god,” Kaidan moaned, thrashing his head, the only part of his body that could still really move. His eyes were hazy with lust, drifting closed on the sensations.

“Tell me Kaidan,” John whispered, leaning over Kaidan. “Tell me how well they’re fucking you.”

“Ah, it’s so deep, so deep, fuck.”

“You like being fucked, such a fucking slut,” Shepard grinned at the moan Kaidan let loose from those words. “You love being fucked by a stranger while your husband watches. What a fucking whore you are.”

“Yes, John, fuck!”

“Say it Kaidan!” John fisted his hand into Kaidan’s hair, the biotic almost going cross-eyed by the sensations flooding his body.

“I’m a whore,” Kaidan moaned long and hard, then yelped.

“Tell me what they did.”

“They spanked me, ah!” He yelped again, squirming.

John grinned. He’d spank that fucking glorious ass too. “They still fucking you?”

“Yes! Ah!”

“I hope they continue spanking you.” He tightened his grip on Kaidan’s hair. “I hope they love watching that magnificent ass of your jiggle, while they pound it hard.”

He leant down, and they kissed harshly, sharing their devotion to each other, even as the stranger fucked him hard and deep.

The assault on Kaidan’s ass slowed, the cock thrusting in deep and stilling, and he moaned low. “Ah god! I think, I think he just came inside me.”

“Yeh?” John nuzzled his face. “What tells you that?”

“They, they grasped my ass as tight as they could and,” Kaidan shuddered again. “They pushed themselves in as far as they could and stopped. Ah! Fuck!”

John guessed that whoever it was, had just pulled out, leaving Kaidan empty. His cock throbbed at the thought of what his husband’s ass must look like. He ignored it for the moment.

“Ah god, I can feel their cum John. It’s dripping out of me.” Kaidan wiggled, though John couldn’t tell if it was from a desire to feel the foreign fluid or from the humiliation of being open, wet and gaping to the club.

“Do you like it?” Shepard whispered, nuzzling into the biotic’s neck.

Kaidan’s body shuddered, his face hot as he nodded.

John grinned, fisting his hard cock. The organ throbbed in his hand, and precum freely dripped down the shaft. It was hot as fuck to know that more than one man’s jizz was in his husband’s well-used ass.

“Fuck, that was amazing John, I - ”

Then, Kaidan’s eyes widened and he stopped mid-sentence; there was another person at his ass. “Ah fuck! Didn’t,” he gasped. “Didn’t expect someone else so soon, oh my god!”

The biotic’s groans filled the room, as John checked him over for any signs of distress. Finding none, he leant down to kiss his husband. “Yeh? You think that they would be able to resist that sweet ass of yours?”

Kaidan didn’t reply, just thrashed his head as the fucking continued anew. Then his eyes widened.

“Ah! They have my cock, oh god,” Kaidan shuddered. He was still sensitive from the last man. “Not going to last, fuck, they’re fucking me so good! John, fuck! I fucking love you so much!”

John crushed their mouths together, shoving his tongue into the biotic’s mouth, claiming him as another fucked into him. He swallowed Kaidan’s groans and held him tight as his entire body shuddered and thrashed through the wall. “I’m cuming! Fuck yeeeeees!”

He sagged against John, whimpering softly, body sensitive, as the man behind him continued to thrust harshly into him, his body jolting at each rough movement. John pat his head and held him through it, occasionally giving soft kisses.

“Ah fuck, I think they just came!”

“Yeh? Feeling their cum inside you? Joining the load already there? Mingling together so you can’t tell who it belongs to?”

Kaidan couldn’t reply, just moaned and nodded.

John smiled, playing with his hair still. He let Kaidan breath through the aftermath, relax after having cum himself. “Had enough?”

The biotic shook his head. “Fuck no, still feeling good John.”

“You let me know as soon as that stops.”

Kaidan nodded, smiling softly. “I love you.”

“Love you too Kaidan.” John placed a soft kiss on the biotic’s nose, hand still caressing the soft hair. “Rest while you can yeh?”

Kaidan’s eyes closed at the soft treatment John was giving him, relaxing despite his ass being exposed to the club. This side of the wall was peaceful; the other side didn’t exist for the moment. He cradled his head on his arms and began to drift, trusting John to take care of him.

He must have drifted off, time not having meaning for him, until it was interrupted another stranger. Like before, there wasn’t any warning. Delicate fingers began to probe his ass and Kaidan gasped, eyes snapping open. Whoever it was, toyed with his hole, playing with the cum that was leaking out, and pushing it back in.

John watched the expressions play on Kaidan’s face, enjoying the view. He began to palm his half-hard cock, idly toying with himself. He’d harden again soon. “Tell me what they’re doing.”

“I think,” he moaned, “it’s a woman. It’s just their fingers and ungf, they’re small.”

John couldn’t help the grin spreading over his face. They had both expected the anonymous cocks, but the idea that some woman was on the other side, appreciating his ass, made them just as horny as the idea that a man wanted to fuck him. Shepard had left a variety of toys for someone to enjoy on Kaidan’s ass. He wondered if they would choose to use on the exposed hole.

Kaidan shuddered, and John knew that the fingers had found his prostate. He must have been sore at this point, but the biotic made no mention of wanting to call the scene off.

“Ah fuck, what is that?!” He moaned.

John laughed softly. “Left you some surprises on the other side.”

“I can, ugf, tell! Fuck, it’s got fucking ridges John!”

“Heh, it’s the turian dildo I left for you then.”

Kaidan’s eyes were practically rolling upwards as he panted through the new penetration. “What other surprises did you leave?”

“If I told you, then it wouldn’t be a surprise, now would it?”

“Fucking, uggnh, fucking bastard.”

John leant forward and pressed their lips together, moaning into the other man’s mouth. His cock throbbed, demanding attention, and he palmed it idly through his pants.

Kaidan moaned into his mouth, desperation mounting. John let him shove his tongue deep, a pantomime of whatever the person was doing to his abused hole on the other side.

“Ah fuck!” Kaidan shuddered. “Fucking, fuck.”

John’s eyebrow raised in question.

“You left fucking _tape_ there too?!”

John burst out laughing. Whoever it was, had done exactly what he hoped they would.

“You’re a fucking asshole John,” Kaidan practically growled at him.

“Yeh? Didn’t think that someone would plug you? Keep that slutty hole of yours open for the next fuck?”

Kaidan shifted, and gasped. The toy must have brushed his prostate. He glared at John as he laughed. “Still a fucking asshole.”

John smiled, grinning toothily. “You enjoy it.”

A silent glare was his answer.

“Just enjoy that toy inside of you,” he murmured. “And wait for the next person to come along.”

“It’s just, fuck, I need movement John. It’s just sitting there, not doing anything, fuck!”

John leant down and kissed the biotic deeply, trying to take his mind off the toy. Who knew how long it would be until someone decided to come along and remove it. Still, he palmed his own aching cock, it was sexy as fuck to imagine the toy sticking out of Kaidan’s used ass. He wondered if you could see the cum dripping out, around the dildo?

Kaidan shrieked suddenly. “Fuck! They just tore the fucking tape off!” He moaned lowly as the toy was removed shortly after, feeling every ridge as it was removed.

John couldn’t help it. He burst out laughing. Kaidan glared at him, then gasped as the stranger’s cock entered him, beginning a quick, rough fuck.

“John, please, I want to suck your cock,” Kaidan whimpered. He was already reaching out to touch the commander’s pant legs.

Shepard grinned. “You want a hot dick in your mouth while a stranger fucks your ass? You’re a total fucking slut Kaidan.”

Kaidan moaned, nodding his head.

“Well, who I am to disappoint you?”

John quickly undid his zipper, not bothering to take his trousers off, his dick bouncing out proudly. Kaidan swallowed down John’s cock easily, relishing the thick organ pinning down his tongue. His eyes closed in bliss, enjoying the assault at both ends.

“You really like this, don’t you?” John grinned at the other man’s enthusiasm at sucking his dick. “What is it you like more—getting fucked by an unknown cock or being handled like you’re nothing but a cock sleeve?”

John didn’t really care about a reply beyond a safe word, fisting his hand into Kaidan’s hair roughly. He trusted his husband to tap out (literally) if there was a problem and thrust into the welcoming throat without abandon.

His husband deep-throated like a fucking porn star. John told him so.

Kaidan tried to groan around the cock deep in his throat but all John could feel was the extra stimulation. He thrust his cock in again and again, his balls hitting Kaidan’s throat on each thrust. Kaidan’s hand tightened on his ass, his husband holding on for the rough ride. It felt so good to just let go, fuck with abandon into the glorious tight throat. John looked down, enjoying the debauched look of Kaidan with a mouth full of cock.

Gag reflex? Kaidan barely had one. The man could have had a career in porn, if his military career hadn’t panned out so well. John told him that too.

Finally, John moaned out a warning, shoving his cock down Kaidan’s throat as far it could go. He spurted deep, depriving the biotic of even tasting his cum. He held his cock in deep, knowing that Kaidan could hold his breath for a while. A tap on his ass told him that Kaidan was at his limit, and his let his softening cock free.

“Fuck that was hot Kaidan.” John kissed him, enjoying the spit-soaked lips the man now had. He left his limp cock dangle out of his pants.

“Let me come, John. Please, ah fuck, damnit, please!” Kaidan rasped, voice harsh from the throat-fucking, thrashing against the wall as his ass was fucked without mercy.

Shepard grinned. The biotic’s cock was surely hard and leaking on the other side. He didn’t know how much attention it had been given; a glory hole wasn’t there to be pleasured after all. “Yeh? You want to cum?”

“Please John, please.”

“Mmmm, you beg so pretty Kaidan. Begging so pretty while some stranger fucks you deep. But you’re forgetting one thing.”

“Please John,” Kaidan whispered, thrashing as far as the restraint would let him. He was trying to fuck himself back on the cock penetrating him but whimpered as he couldn’t get it to hit in just the right place.

John leant forward, murmuring into the biotic’s ear, “How am I supposed to reach your cock?”

Kaidan cried out, scrabbling at the restraint around the wall to try and reach his cock himself, but his efforts were in vain. John grinned.

“Just think. You’re just a hole in the wall Kaidan,” John crooned. “Just a piece of meat to fuck. They don’t care about your cock.”

The biotic shuddered, and John looked into his hazy eyes. He was almost in tears from frustration. John wiped the tears away. “Are you hard Kaidan? Your cock must be leaking so much by now.”

Kaidan whimpered, thrashing his head in denial. “It feels so good, but I can’t, I can’t get there. John, help me, please!”

Not hearing the safe word, John continued. “I bet it wouldn’t take much, would it Kaidan? Just a feather touch, a finger under that spot on your cock head you liked to have sucked so much.”

“Ah, no, no, no! John, they finished!” Kaidan looked up at him, eyes wide. “They just shoved in so fucking deep, they’re not moving, and fuck! No!” More tears were forming. John smiled, knowing that the biotic had just been denied any satisfaction from the stranger. He ignored the cries for the moment, knowing they were just from the intense feelings. Instead he held his husband’s head in a hug, letting do what he needed to. There was no safe word called, he would be okay once he calmed a little.

“Feeling a little empty, do you?”

Kaidan sobbed softly, nodding briefly.

“I wouldn’t worry too much.” John left a short kiss on Kaidan’s sweaty forehead. “Someone else will be around to fill you up again soon enough.”

Kaidan nodded again, snuggling into John. John held him quietly, listening to his breathing start to even out. He leant down and kissed the line of tears off Kaidan’s face. Kaidan smiled softly, then groaned out loud.

“Ah fuck!”

John watched his husband carefully, ignoring the way his cock twitched at the knowledge of yet another man fucking the love of his life.

“They just fucking thrust in! Oh, my fucking god!”

Whoever it was, was definitely giving the biotic a good, solid pounding. Kaidan’s body was moving solidly from the force of the thrusts.

Kaidan shuddered. “I think, ah, I think this will be the last one John.”

John nuzzled Kaidan’s face. “Getting too much?”

“Yeh, starting to really, ufgh, feel it now.”

John nodded. He could imagine how sore Kaidan’s ass must be by now. Fucked, stretched and leaking. The rim was probably hot to the touch, puffy around the current intrusion. It would look amazing.

He held Kaidan as the assault continued, waiting for a safe word if needed. Finally, the stranger finished, dumping another load inside the well-used orifice. Shepard activated the signal that let the club know that his husband was, for lack of a better term, out of order.

“Come on. I’ll get you out of there and go grab a nice hot spa together. Sound good?”

Kaidan grunted an affirmative. Shepard gave him a quick kiss and called up his omni-tool, typing in the command to release the pillory. The biotic sagged as the wall released his waist, and Shepard helped him move into the private room. Another command into his omni-tool made the wall section close completely, giving them the privacy they now desired.

John rolled Kaidan onto to his side to see if his husband had taken any damage. He was greeted with a sight that made him groan; Kaidan’s hole was red and puffy, gaping with cum decorating it. He couldn’t help it, John reached out to lightly touch the rim and Kaidan moaned as it fluttered weakly, unable to close.

“Ah god, Kaidan, that is so fucking sexy.”

Kaidan chuckled weakly. “Stings a bit.”

“Mmmm, I bet. You took quite the pounding.” John gently tipped Kaidan’s face towards him, and they kissed slowly. “I still can’t believe you agreed to that. It was so fucking hot to watch.”

“Felt amazing. Made me feel good that you were watching and getting off it too.”

John wrapped his arms around his husband and they both took a moment to relax into the other. “I love you so fucking much.”

“Mmmm, love you too John.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Still writing Dualism, but this popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone xD
> 
> Please tell me what you think!
> 
> Thankyou to BardofHeartDive for the beta-read! <3


End file.
